Harry Potter and The School Vacation
by Tikindi Dragon
Summary: This fic is a g for now. It *will* change later so... Draco/Harry - what happens when you send a bunch of young wizards and witches to butlins on a school trip....


Harry Potter and the School Vacation

Harry Potter fanfic, Draco/Harry slash, humour

Summary: What happens when you put two good-looking lads together in Butlins…. And don't let them out for a week. Harry/Draco slashwith a good measure of English 'holiday camp' insanity thrown in! (For those non-English folks out there Butlins is a holiday camp filled with red-coated nazis that are determined that you will have fun whether you like it or not. Frequently surrounded by barbed wire and chain-link fences)

Chapter one 

The Hogwarts school year was nearing its end, and Harry was getting increasingly depressed. He'd have to spend the summer with the Dursleys and the mere thought of them, always upset him. Of course little did Harry know that things this summer might turn out a whole lot different that he was used too.

About two weeks before school was due to end Dumbledore stood up after dinner to make an announcement to the school. Smiling and looking at the students over his glasses the Headmaster cleared his throat and waited for them all to look at him. "I have some very exciting news for the sixth years." He said with a smile "We have decided that a field trip is in order. In order to help you with next years more challenging muggle studies programme you will be spending two weeks at…" he peered down at the paper on the table in front of him "Butlins Holiday camp." He looked back up at them all and beamed.

The reaction from the students was mixed. The around half of the sixth years were cheering, most of those that were muggle-born were groaning, and there was a deathly silence from the Slytherin table. Harry's green eyes met Hermione's and the two of them groaned. Ron, on the other hand, was ecstatic. "We're going to Butlins! This is going to be so much fun! Two weeks in a muggle holiday camp! Dad will be so jealous!"

Across the room Draco had a face like thunder. The blond Slytherin had grown quite handsome in the time he'd been at Hogwarts – though his skin was still as pale as ever he was tall and well muscled – and the only boy in the school that could match him was Harry himself. "He cannot be serious!" Draco thundered "Two weeks with muggles! My father will never allow it!"

Dumbledore waited for the noise to die down before he continued speaking "I have contacted all your parents and the have **all**" he emphasised that word and looked pointedly in the direction of the Slytherin table "Given their permission for you to go. As such you will be going straight to Butlins from here when school ends." He smiled at the students again "Now. Myself, and Professors Snape and McGonagal will be accompanying you as will a couple of parents who have volunteered." There were several comments from the tables which Snape hushed with a glare "You will be required to wear muggle clothes at all time while we are there and the practise of magic will be – as always in the muggle realm – forbidden." He beamed "Well, off you go then. I'm sure you want to talk about it."

Draco pointedly stormed out of the hall, followed as ever by Crabbe and Goyle, muttering things about insane headmasters and unforgivable curses.

Harry watched Draco leaving and the shook his head, why couldn't Malfoy do anything quietly, he was such an exhibitionist. Even if he did have a cute backside… shaking his head to clear those obviously wrong thoughts about Malfoy he looked over at Ron, then had to try and ignore his beast-friend's obvious excitement. "I'm not sure whether or not I preferred the idea of going back to the Dursley's for the summer." He said to Hermione.

He heard a sharp intake of breath from Ron "Harry how can you say that? This is a muggle holiday camp we're talking about!"

Hermione gave Harry a pitying look and then fixed her glare on her boyfriend (the two had got together at the end of the fifth year after Harry had pointed out the obvious) "Ron have you ever been to Butlins?"

The redhead looked a little uncomfortable "well… no. But Dad has always said muggle holiday camps are such **fun** places to be and…." He trailed off again when he caught Hermione's eye "Not fun?"

"No Ron." Said Harry "Not usually. You don't notice any muggle-born's here looking excited do you?"

Ron looked down the Gryffindor table, and sure enough the only sixth years looking excited at the trip were those raised in the wizarding world. "I still don't see what you're worried about." He said, pointedly ignoring the unhappy look on the faces of some of his fellow students "Muggles are fascinating."

Hermione sighed "This is going to be a long two weeks." She said to Harry.


End file.
